The Heir and the younger siblings in blood and in all but blood
by The Owl of Night
Summary: Harry Potter are the older brother of a set of triplets, Rose, Emma and Nick Potter, in this story, but they are all four living at Saint William's Orphanage, with Dudley Dursley, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, Parings: HP/DG, DD/SB, DM/AG, OC/NL, OC/BZ, OC/HA, HG/RW and GW/DT, Bashing: MW, PW, RW, GW, HG and the Dark for Draco, Mentors: FF, MM, AD, SS and PS.
1. Info

The Heir and the younger siblings in blood and in all but blood

Info

_Summary: Harry Potter are the older brother of a set of triplets, Rose, Emma and Nick Potter, in this story, but they are all four living at Saint William's Orphanage, with Dudley Dursley, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, Parings: HP/DG, DD/SB, DM/AG, OC/NL, OC/BZ, OC/HA, HG/RW and GW/DT, Bashing: MW, PW, RW, GW, HG and the Dark for Draco, Mentors: FF, MM, AD, SS and PS. _

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

Lily was the daughter of Pollux Cygnus Black II and Rosaline Lucretia Black nee Prewett, Pollux Cygnus Black II was the son of Cygnus Black II and Druella Black nee Rosier, and older brother of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Lily gave born to a son, at the 2nd April 1976, who got the name Harrison "Harry" James Lancelot Sirius Edward Charlus Pollux Evans-Black-Potter, who was the son of James Edward Charlus Potter and Lillian "Lily" Rosaline Evans nee Black-Rosier.

James and Lily decieded to keep their son Harry, who was the grandson of Edward Charlus Julius Potter and Jessica Amelia Potter nee Umbridge, who was the granddaughter of Morfin Cadmus Marvolo Gaunt, and the aunt of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Edward Charlus Julius Potter, was the son of Charlus Julius Nicholas Potter and Dorea Elladora Potter nee Black.

Charlus Julius Nicholas Potter, was the great-grandson of Julius Nicholas Potter and Isabella Jessica Amelia Elizabeth Potter nee Dumbledore, who was the older sister of Percival Wulfric Brian Theodore Dumbledore, who was the father of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

At the 31st July 1980, did Lily gave born to a set of triplets, the oldest was a girl, who got the name Rosaline "Rose" Lillian Jessica Dorea Potter, and the middle child was a second daughter, who got the name Emmaline "Emma" Lilac Jacqueline Isabella Potter, and the youngest child of the triplets was a son, who got the name Nicholas "Nick" Julius Lucifer Tristan Potter.

At the 21st October 1981, did Death eaters killed Marge, Vernon and Petunia Durlsey nee Evans nee Rosier, and Petunia was the younger sister of Druella Black nee Rosier.

At the 31st October 1981, did Voldemort attacked the Potter Cottage at Godric Hallow, where Lily and James Potter was killed by Voldemort, before Nicholas "Nick" Julius Lucifer Tristan Potter defeated him, by surviving the killing curse of the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

It was also that night, where Nick Julius Potter was named as the boy-who-lived, when Albus Dumbledore showed up at the cottage, and he took the four Potter children with him too Hogwats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The day after did Harry, Rose, Emma and Nick Potter turned up at Saint William orphanage, but it was also the same orphanage as Dudley Vernon Dursley had been placed at, by the police the day after his parents and aunt was killed.

Lucius had been betrayed the dark Lord, by distoying 4 of his Horcruxes, the dairy of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the ring of Marvolo Gaunt, and the locket of Salazar Slytherin, so Narcissa, Lucius, Abraxas and Beatrice Malfoy was killed by Evan Rosier II, and Draco Malfoy was sent to the Saint William orphanage.

At the same day, did Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Junior, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, attacked the home of Alic and Frank Longbottom, where Augusta Longbottom was visisting her son daughter in-law and grandson.

Augusta Longbottom was killed, where both Alice and Frank Longbottom, was both tortured and lastly, they was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, and Neville was sent to the Saint William Orphanage, by Albus Dumbledore.

Neville, Draco, Rose Emma and Nick was living in harmony, with a older brother figure in Harry, at the Saint William's Orphanage.

Saint William Orphanage, was named after William Evans, who was the older brother of Rosaline Harrison nee Evans and the adopted grandfather of Petunia and Lily Evans.


	2. Prologue

The Heir and the younger siblings in blood and in all but blood

Prologue

Harry was 6 years old, when they entered the Saint William Orphanage, but the Matron of the orphanage knew, that neither Draco, Neville, Dudley, Rose, Emma, Nick or Harry, would be adopted, as there wasn't anyone there wanted to adopting 7 children, but she was very happy about, that Harry had taken 3 other boys, under his protecting wings.

The other children at the orphanage, did not only knew, that no one should that much, just to touches a hair on either Draco, Neville, Dudley, Rose, Emma or Nick, because then would Harry have their heads, because it were no secret, that Harry was the leader of the children in the orphanage.

The Matron's name was Mrs Harrison, she was a sweet old Lady, and her daughter in-law did run the orphanage along with her, they was known as Mrs Harrison and Mrs Caitlin Harrison.

"Rosaline Lillian Jessica Dorea Potter, how dare you, give your older brother, such a cheeky smile?" shouted an acidic and pissed of Harry.

Mrs Harrison, who had heard that, began to start thinking, could the four Potters children, be the children of Lillian "Lily" Potter nee Evans, her nephew's youngest adopted daughter.

"Harrison James Lancelot Sirius Potter, don't you dare to shout, of my older sister," shouted an acidic and pissed of Emma.

"Emmaline Lilac Jacqueline Isabella Potter, don't you dare to shout of me, young Lady, is that a understanding?" asked a acidic and pissed of Harry.

Both of Harry's sisters, hanged with their heads and nodded at that, and Harry gave them a big older brother hug.

"Harry, my child, can I have a minute of talk, between you and I?" asked an sweet Mrs Harrison.

"Of cause you can Mrs Harrison," answered Harry sweetly.

Harry walked with Mrs Harrison, into her office, where Mrs Harrison asked, "Harry, did your mother have the name Lillian "Lily" Rosaline Potter nee Evans?"

"Why do you ask, Mrs Harrison?" asked an very protecting Harry.

"Harry, Nick's real name is Nicholas aren't it?" asked Mrs Harrison.

Harry nodded at that, and looked at Mrs Harrison and asked, "you knew our mother?"

"Harry, my name is Rosaline Lilac Harrison nee Evans, and Nicholas William Evans was my nephew, he adopted two girls, Petunia and Lillian Evans," said a sweet and worrying Mrs Harrison.

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans, the mother of Dudley Vernon Dursley?" asked Harry.

"How do you know, her son's name?" asked a very furiously Mrs Harrison.

"You have no idea of, that the children of your nephew adopted daughters are right inside this orphanage," said Harry.

"Dudley, Rose, Emma, Nick and you Harry, are the children of Petunia and Lily?" asked an

shocked Mrs Harrison.

"Yes, we are the children of Lily and Petunia Evans, my last name is actually Evans-Potter, as I was born when my parents was 15 years old," said Harry.

"So you are the boy, Emmaline always talked about in our phone conversations," said Mrs Harrison happily.

"Harrison, did you know, that you actually are named after William and my grandfather on our mother's father Harrison Lancelot Creevey," said Mrs Harrisson.

Harry was surprised and asked, "did he have other children?"

"No Harrison did only have Rosaline Isabella Creevey, but he had a younger brother, Percival Adrian Creevey, who has the great-grandsons Colin and Dennis Creevey," said Mrs Harrison.

"Adrian and Isabella Creevey nee Rosier, was the parents of Harrison and Percival Creevey," said Mrs Harrison.

There was knocked on the door, where a man came into the office, and said, "Sorry Rosaline, I didn't know, that you was in a meeting."

"Xaiver, meet one of the kids there are at the orphanage," said Mrs Harrison.

"Hallo there young man, how old are you, and what's your name?" asked the man named Xaiver.

"I'm 8 years old, have been here at the orphanage, since I was 6 years old, my name is Harrison "Harry" James Lancelot Sirius Evans-Potter, the oldest son of James and Lily Potter nee Evans," said Harry.

"Hallo there Harry, I'm Xaiver Zachary Harrison, the husband of Rosaline Harrison," said a smiling Xaiver.

"Xaiver, meet the oldest grandson of Nicholas and Emmaline Evans," said a smiling Mrs Harrison.

Xaiver opened his eyes wide and said, "don't say, that this is the son of Lily Evans?"

"Actually Xaiver, it's her oldest son, she got another son, four years later in a set of triplets, and she named them Rosaline "Rose" Lillian Jessica Dorea Potter, Emmaline "Emma" Lilac Jacqueline Isabella Potter and Nicholas "Nick" Julius Lucifer Tristan Potter," said a happily Mrs Harrison.

"Harry here, have taken three other boys, under his protecting wings, a Neville Franklin Longbottom, a Draco Lucius Malfoy and an Dudley Vernon Dursley," said Mrs Harrison.

"Harry my child, you are a special boy, you know that, don't you?" asked proud Xaiver.

"I know, that I'm special, we are all seven special, I don't know, but it's feel like magic," and said Harry.

"Well Harry, your mother was going at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, ever since she was 11 years old, until she was nearly 18 years old," said Mrs Harrison.

Mrs Harrison took a letter up from the drawer at the desk, and handed Harry the letter and said, "Harry, your great-grandfather Charlus Julius Nicholas Potter, sent this letter the day before he died," said Mrs Harrison.

Harry began to read the letter from his dead great-grandfather.

Dear Heir Harrison James Lancelot Sirius Potter,

You have properly already heard, that I'm your great-grandfather, which also means, that your father James Edward Charlus Potter, was my grandson, I leave this heirdom wand, in the hands of you.

You need it along with this vault key, along with this 10 Galleons, you need to talk with the goblins of Gringotts before your 11th birthday, as the Potter family need a new head of their house, please tell the Senior Bank account manager Munus of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, that your mother was adopted by none magical people or maybe even squibs.

Greetings your lovely Great-grandfather Charlus Julius Nicholas Potter

Mrs Harrison gave him the things there stood in the letter, and Harry said, "Mrs Harrison, I'm not here tomorrow, I need to do the things, as great-grandfather Charlus have wroten about."

"Caitlin and Xaiver here, will take you with them, I'm not letting a 8 year old child, go into a new world alone," said Mrs Harrison.

"As you wish, Mrs Harrison," said a outraged Harry respectfully, and walked out of the office, and up to his room.


End file.
